


Positive Punishment

by NaidaIldri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Discipline, F/F, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaidaIldri/pseuds/NaidaIldri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's been a tease all day, and Hermione's more than willing to give her the punishment she's begging for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Punishment

Hermione flicked the pert pink nipples with a finger.  
“Such a pretty little thing… but you’ve been provoking me on purpose all day haven’t you?”  
She twisted the nipples sharply.  
“I could see them you know, all tight and peaked under your Quidditch robe...you weren’t wearing your panties either were you, you whore?” continued Hermione as she slid one hand down the pale body in front of her down and thrust a middle finger harshly into Ginny’s pussy, while the other still fondled the small perky breasts.  
Ginny’s gasps were muffled by a leather thong which Hermione had fashioned into a gag for her. She could have easily transfigured one of course, but where would the fun in that be?

“Did you like the way the broom was pressing up against your cunt darlin’? How you were slicking the broom up with your pussy?”  
As she spoke, Hermione began to mover her fingers (three now) in and out of Ginny’s clenching, slick hole, while pressing her thumb up against her clit, lightly grazing it with her nail over and over. 

She moved her hand up to the red dense of Ginny’s pubes and tugged lightly.  
“You know you have to be punished don’t you lovely? You’ve been begging for it all day haven’t you? Not staying for the press conference, not staying for the after party, leaving your clothes lying around, not cleaning up your mess after bathing… such a pity you have a match tomorrow, yes?”

Ginny whimpered through her gag.  
She was tied spread eagled on their four poster, hands tied at the wrists to the headboard and legs spread wide apart with her dripping cunt on display.  
Hermione leant up her body to release her arms before untying her legs and taking the gag off.   
Undress me and then position yourself over my lap face down.”  
Ginny sprang up immediately, unbuttoning Hermione’s white silk shirt and pulling it off tanned shoulders, letting her hand linger on the soft, warm skin. She unzipped her skirt next, pushing it down seemingly never ending legs, waiting for Hermione to lift her foot before taking both the shirt and skirt off and placing them in the hamper carefully. She then waited for her Hermione to nod in approval before letting her hands go around and unclasp her sensible pale cream bra and letting the straps slide down on their own before pulling it away to reveal soft, heavy breasts, the brown nipples already hard and pebbled. Ginny let her hands caress Hermione’s waist and belly as she knelt to remove the lacy black knickers, already damp from excitement. She lightly dipped her hand under the waistband fleetingly before peeling them off.

Once Hermione was undressed, Ginny waited a moment, gently nuzzling her brown pubic hair and mouthing her pussy. She was pulled up to her feet by her girlfriend, who kissed her hungrily before moving away and seating herself on the edge of their bed and looking at Ginny expectantly.  
Shivering slightly, Ginny lay across Hermione’s lap, her creamy white arse propped up and presented. Hermione put on her legs around Ginny’s to lock them before gently caressing the lovely butt on display.

SMACK  
“Count, Ginny.”  
“One.”  
SMACK  
“Two”  
SMACK  
“Three”  
SMACK  
“Four  
SMACK  
“Fi..ive”  
SMACK  
.”…six…”  
SMACK  
“seven”  
SMACKSMACKSMACK  
“Eight. Nine. Ten”

Hermione prodded the reddened cheeks and spread them slightly with the fingers of one hand while she ran the other soothingly up and down Ginny’s back.   
“Five more love, just five more”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Hold your arse open for me love”  
Ginny maneuvered her hands around her back and help her butt cheeks spread apart.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

“Eleven…Twel..Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fif…teen.”

The next five swats had fallen directly on Ginny’s asshole leaving it tingling and quivering in their wake.  
Ginny’s breath came in hitched sobs and tears fell unhindered.  
Hermione gathered her close and cuddled her, rocking back and forth and she comforted her lover. “Shush now doll, it’s all over. You’ve been very good, even earned yourself a reward I think for being so good. You’ll like that won’t you?  
Ginny didn’t respond.

SMACK  
“Answer!”  
Ginny yelped as the swat stung her already sore bottom and nodded fervently before curling up further into Hermione. Above her, Hermione smirked.


End file.
